


Infinity

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Regular Show
Genre: AU, M/M, Mordecai es un idiota como siempre, No sé como llevarlo aún, Rigby es menos idiota, Son lindos, Típico au de experimentos en humanos, se supone
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Rigby ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en un laboratorio, ya cansado de ser objeto de experimentos al tener una oportunidad decide escapar, aun así, tomó algunas decisiones que lo dejaron al borde de la muerte.Mordecai, ha sido quien que encontró a Rigby, decidido a ayudarlo aún sin saber de qué es lo que exactamente huye.¿Pero Mordecai podrá mantener siempre a salvo a Rigby?





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo un desastre, aún no se entiende mucho y como lo escribí hace tiempo me costará llevarle el ritmo...   
> Géneros: Romance, AU, Drama, Angustia.   
> Advertencias: Ooc, Lemon, Tortura.

**_"Hay historias que merecen ser contadas, pero nadie se ha atrevido a hablar sobre la verdadera oscuridad de la humanidad"_ **

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, sabía que si dejaba de correr me encontrarían al instante. Mi cuerpo pesaba, las múltiples heridas que tenía ardían como el infierno... Respirar era cada vez más difícil y el frío traspasaba mi piel llegando a mis huesos, logrando que el correr y moverme fuera realmente doloroso.

La noche era oscura, no había luna que la acompañara, tampoco estrellas. Ya no podía seguir corriendo, pero sentía las voces gritando la dirección por la que había ido, no podía dejar que me atraparan, no ahora que por fin era libre.

Ya no podía correr más, necesitaba esconderme. Miré a todos lados, no sabía dónde estaba, la verdad era la primera vez que salía, todo lo que sabía era gracias a los libros y a una pequeña ventana en mi habitación, por lo que me era difícil adaptarme, y la situación no era la mejor para quedarme pensando. Había un árbol, era grande y frondoso, por lo que pensé en escalar. Vi una rama que estaba más abajo que el resto, por lo que traté de alcanzar esa y subir, pero ni mi altura y mi estado físico me acompañaban... Miré atrás mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

El miedo y la frustración me estaban ganando, no sabía qué hacer y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca... Comencé a desesperarme, algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, no quería regresar ahí.

**_«Corre»_ **

No sabía qué pasaba, pero decidí hacer lo que la voz en mi cabeza decía. Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, estaba tan asustado que ya había olvidado cómo se respiraba. Aun así, la adrenalina que invadió mi cuerpo fue suficiente por el momento. Llegué hasta lo que parecía ser un puente, no lo sabía con certeza. Vi como a los lejos algunas luces comenzaban a acercarse... Eran ellos y estaban demasiado cerca, en cualquier momento me encontrarían.

El miedo me inundó, sí me encontraban estaba perdido. Miré a todos lados, pero no había más salidas, y sí terminaba de cruzar el puente solo me encontraría con un lugar totalmente vacío en el cual sería mucho más fácil encontrarme.

**_«Abajo»_ **

Otra vez esa voz, ¿qué será?... Negué con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar estas cosas. Miré abajo, tratando de ver si había algo que me ayudara a escapar, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, abajo solo había agua y yo no sabía nadar...

Las luces se veían más claras, los pasos se oían más cerca y los gritos más fuertes. Me comencé a desesperar aún más, pero solo podía hacer una cosa... Tomé todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron para luego soltarlo tratando de calmarme. Me acerqué más a la orilla, subiéndome en la pequeña muralla de piedra, no tenía más tiempo, volví a tomar aire, pero esta vez lo retuve y cerré mis ojos, sin siquiera ver o medir la altura me tiré...

Una sensación de vértigo me invadió, esto era un infierno... Aun así en menos de lo que me imagine la caída terminó, logrando que comenzará a hundirme cada vez más. Traté de mover mis brazos para nadar, pero nada... Solo conseguía hundirme más, era totalmente desesperante. Para colmo sentía una increíble presión en mis pulmones, lo que hizo que soltara todo el aire que tenía retenido... Cerré los ojos con fuerza, _este era mi fin..._

_____________

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar... Aun así, no conseguía ver ni recordar nada, ¿dónde estaba? Por un momento la idea de que me habían atrapado surco mi mente, logrando que el miedo me invadiera, levantándome rápidamente para escapar, pero al hacerlo caí al suelo, causando un ruido estrepitoso.

—Mierda...—dije en un susurro, escuchando unos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación en la que me encontraba.

La puerta se abrió, causando en mí un gran miedo. Miré para ver quién era, me sorprendí al notar a un chico de cabello azul... Por un momento olvidé el miedo que sentía, y me dediqué a echarle un vistazo a la habitación. Esta tenía una cama, en la cual había despertado, un par de muebles y algunos papeles en las paredes. Definitivamente este no podía ser el laboratorio en el que había pasado toda mi vida.

Estaba algo confundido, y el chico pareció notarlo.

—Estás en mi casa, te encontré a la orilla del río, casi muriendo de hipotermia—dijo, acercándose a mí y estirando su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Aún no entendía qué pasaba, pero tomé su mano.

Él solo sonrío y me ayudó a sentarme nuevamente en la cama, lo miré con cierta curiosidad. No se parecía nada a los otros humanos que había visto. Seguí mirándolo unos minutos más, esté solo agacho la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Recordé un libro que había leído, donde decía que jugar con tus dedos o agachar la mirada era efecto de los nervios, la incomodidad o la vergüenza. Dejé de mirarlo al instante, quería preguntarle cómo me había encontrado, pero por alguna razón de mi boca no salían palabras.

—Lo siento, no me presenté. Soy Mordecai, ¿cómo te llamas tú? —dijo, mirándome algo curioso. Su pregunta me dejó algo pensativo...

¿Quién era en realidad?, sólo sabía que estuve toda mi vida atrapado en un laboratorio. Él me siguió mirando, esperando una respuesta. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, ¿y sí notaba que era raro y llamaba a la policía, o a un doctor? Seguramente así a los del laboratorio les sería mucho más fácil atraparme. Entonces recordé el nombre que uno de los trabajadores de ahí me dio.

—Rigby—respondí algo nervioso, rogando que no se diera cuenta de que era raro.

—Lindo nombre. Por cierto, supongo que quieres saber cómo te encontré y porque te traje a mi departamento, ¿no? —sin siquiera pensarlo mucho asentí, a lo que él sonrió y abrió la boca comenzando a hablar— _Pues bueno ayer en la noche..._  
  



End file.
